Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, especially to a liquid-cooling heat dissipation device.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid developments and wilder applications of high tech products such as computer information related products, the data processing speed of a computing device is enabled to be faster. At present, there is a trend of having the volume of an internal electric component of the computing device being smaller, so the density of integrated circuit (IC) is correspondingly increased, and the heat generated per unit area is also increased. If the massive amount of heat generated by the electric component could not be timely dissipated, the electric component may be damaged and the computing device may not be normally operated.
For lowering the working temperature of a heat generating electric component, there is a liquid-cooling heat dissipation device available in the market, in which a pump is additionally installed in a general heat dissipation device, and at least two connectors are required for connecting the pump and the heat dissipation device for allowing a coolant to repeatedly perform a cooling circulation to rapidly dissipate the heat existed in the heat dissipation device.
However, the conventional liquid-cooling heat dissipation device is served to directly supplying the coolant to heat dissipation fins, the flow path of the coolant is not well planned and arranged, and the coolant is unable to evenly flow to each of the heat dissipation fins, so the flow path of the coolant is not smooth and often has a larger flow resistance, thereby causing the conventional liquid-cooling heat dissipation device to be provided with disadvantages of low flow amount of coolant and poor heat dissipation performance.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.